


Touches

by thezestycadenski



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BLU Soldier - Freeform, Double Soldier, Other, Parental Issues, Parrallels between parents and soldiers, RED Scout - Freeform, RED Soldier - Freeform, Torture, Unexplained Escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezestycadenski/pseuds/thezestycadenski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am a sack of shit and I have no idea why I wrote this. It's extremely short as you can tell but yes. It was a spur of the moment thing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sack of shit and I have no idea why I wrote this. It's extremely short as you can tell but yes. It was a spur of the moment thing.

It wasn’t the first time Aedan had been knocked out, and it hadn’t been the last. But this time lent a certain spine dripping terror that he’d only ever experienced as a child when his father had beaten him for not doing what he was told.

~~

“Wake up.” Large, rough hands grabbed his bare torso and lifted him, slamming his bruised, aching body against the grasping chill of a metal wall. The nerves in his shoulderblades split from the overwhelming cold soaking into his skin, crawling to his core, freezing him from the inside out. He shuddered, finally opening his eyes weakly, his vision swimming and half obscured by the puffy bruising surrounding each eye.

A gruff looking bearded man in a sky blue soldier’s outfit was staring at him, a cigar held between his teeth, eyes a dull grey-blue, but with a cunning sharpness that screamed pure danger.

“You want something to eat, maggot?” He growled, the end of his cigar burning a bright cherry red as he inhaled, releasing the smoke after a moment through his nostrils, causing Aedan to cough, each contraction of his diaphragm felt as though his ribs were piercing his lungs and he whimpered, causing the other man to sneer.

“Answer.” He said sharply, hands clenched his arms tight, too tight, the blood poured to his toes. His vision pounded in time with his heartbeat.

“Y-Y-” He tried, his voice cracked and bloodied. “Yeah,” Forcing out the word was agony and as the man let him drop, he curled into a ball, tasting blood on his tongue.

“Too bad. Tell us what we want to know, Scout. Or nothing comes your way. Ever.”

~~

Warm fingers, trailing his broken face, a soft sigh and panicked yelling crowding it.

“SCOUT!” Large, hot hands, grasping his bare torso and lifting him, cradling him as gently as a newborn baby. His body relaxing into the touch, eyes barely opening to catch a glimpse of a helmet covering blue-grey eyes, a flash of red across his vision, a mouth downturned -- more grim than determined now.

“Unh-” He tries, gasping as awareness pours into his body like an injection of molten lava to his veins. _Everything_ hurts. His muscles ache with a tension he’d never experienced, his skin feels overstimulated, every nerve ending open and raw.

“Sol-” He begins but is hushed immediately. His vision swims once again, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, blackness fills his horizon yet again.

  
But this time, it’s the warm, caring touch of a mother’s hand to his forehead on sick nights when the moon is too much and he can’t sleep.


End file.
